By Your Side, Nakaide Kaito
by MSN1412
Summary: 'Apakah aku pantas hidup di dunia ini' / Pada malam itu, Kuroba Kaito bertemu dengan sosok dirinya. Kaitou KID. / '... Jangan menangis lagi, karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.' / Special fic for Kaito Birhtday / AU-AT. KIDKaito. Warning Inside. SELFCEST-SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


'_Apakah … aku pantas hidup di dunia ini…?'_

_._

_._

"_Bukankah dia … Kuroba-san yang disebut Kaitou KID itu, kan? Yang telah menghancurkan Big Jewel yang berharga itu, kan?"_

"… _Mau apa kau ke sini Kuroba? Aku tidak mau bergaul dengan penjahat sepertimu!"_

_._

_Yang selalu kudapat hanyalah sebuah celaan dan caci maki dari seluruh temanku. Padahal … aku telah melakukannya demi kebaikanku…._

_Demi membersihkan nama Kuroba. Demi … menghapus segala dendamku terhadap pria yang telah membunuh ayahku._

_Tapi kenapa … malah menjadi begini? Kenapa semua malah membenciku karena masalah itu…?_

_Dari Aoko…._

_._

"_Aku memang membenci Kaitou KID yang selalu mempermainkan orang lain. Tapi aku sangat membenci … Kaitou KID yang ternyata adalah sahabatku dari kecil yang telah menemaniku selama ini! Baka! KAITO NO BAKA!"_

_._

_Si brengsek Hakuba…._

_._

"_Kenapa kau di sini, Kuroba? Apa memang … kau pantas berpijak kakimu di sini? Tempat yang pantas untukmu, hanyalah sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi bersamanya. Kau memang tidak pantas di sini!"_

_._

_Apalagi, Akako yang telah menolongku tuk menyembunyikan identitasku selama ini…._

_._

"… _Apapun yang terjadi, semuanya pun telah terjadi. Takkan bisa kau kembali ke waktu itu. Segalanya telah terlambat, dan kau harus menerima kenyataan. Aku ingin menolongmu tapi … maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

_._

_._

_Semuanya telah menjauhiku, selama enam bulan ini. _

_Teman, kerabat, keluarga, semua orang berharga yang ku miliki. Semuanya musnah._

_Enam bulan aku mengurung sendiri di rumah pribadi yang besar nan terasa gelap, cocok tuk keadaanku sekarang._

_Enam bulan aku merenung dan meratapi kesedihan, apalagi sahabat, tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaniku sampai sekarang._

_Enam bulan aku memikirkan identitasku yang tidak kubayangkan akan terbongkar dan diperlihatkan oleh seluruh masyarakat Jepang._

_Dan enam bulan … aku berpikir … kalau aku … telah pantas meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Hanya satu keinginan yang ingin ku kabulkan…._

_._

'_Aku … AKU INGIN MATI!'_

_._

.

* * *

**By your Side (Nakaide, Kaito)**

**Genre: Angst slight Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KIDxKaito**

**Warning: AT, semiAU, OOC, midinsane!Kaito, soul!KID, some kind of typoness and SELFCEST-SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read!**

**SPECIAL FOR KAITO B'DAY! (21 June)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

**By your Side (Nakaide, Kaito) © MSN1412**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**'_Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini … yang dilahirkan benar-benar sendirian!' _–Jaguar D. Saul (ONE PIECE vol. 41)**

**_._**

**_._**

'_Eh…? Percikan kaca di lantai?'_ pikirnya heran dengan mengambil sebuah percikan kaca di depannya dengan tangan yang telah diselimuti oleh sarung tangannya yang berputih bersih.

Setelah dia cermati dengan monocle yang terpasang di mata kanannya, dia mengetahui kalau itu bukanlah percikan kaca biasa, melainkan sebuah bekas percikan dari gelas-gelas dan piring-piring yang berserakan di lantai yang telah pecah dan terpisah ke seluruh lantai pada ruangan itu. Pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih berkemeja biru itu pun menurunkan pelan topi pesulap putihnya dan meletakkan kembali percikan yang ia pegang. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan lain yang begitu gelap pada malam yang hanya disinari oleh kelipan bintang.

Sungguh gelap sehingga tak ada satupun cahaya yang menyinari rumah yang ia singgah tanpa diketahui tuan rumah, kecuali dirinya yang bisa menerangi sebagian ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian—

'_Hiks … hiks….'_

—sebuah tangisan kecil memecahkan suasana yang begitu sunyi senyap pada rumah itu. Pemuda itu pun memberhentikan langkah kakinya, dan mendengar suara. Seperti ada yang menangis, pikirnya. Sebuah tangisan yang dikeluarkan dengan paksaan, sebuah tangisan yang selalu ia dengar begitu ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Dia pun mengarahkan dirinya menaiki anak tangga dan menuju suara tangisan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar.

Begitu dia tiba di depan sebuah pintu, suara tangisan itu pun semakin keras. Dia mencoba menguping di pintu tersebut, dan masih saja … suara tangisan yang bermakna penderitaan ia dengar kembali. Wajahnya yang seolah-olah serius, berubah menjadi suram. Tak ia ketahui bahwa 'dirinya' saat ini … telah mengalami penderitaan yang begitu berat selama enam tahun ini. Dan di sini, di kediaman Kuroba … dia telah menjadi saksi atas kehidupan 'dirinya' setelah dia melepaskan seluruh jiwanya dari _'dirinya'_ semenjak enam bulan ini. Namun, bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat, melainkan celaan dan penderitaan yang telah merusak jiwa_'nya'_.

Dia pun memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya perlahan, dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ruangan yang ia masuki tampak seperti kapal pecah. Buku-buku yang berjatuhan dari tempatnya, ranjang tidur yang sepreinya masih kusut dan belum diganti, apalagi … figura bersosok dirinya pada dinding di sebelahnya yang tergores habis hingga membekas tanda 'X'.

Namun bukan itu yang ia lihat, dia hanya melihat … seseorang yang masih bersandar di kaki ranjangnya, dengan menutupi wajahnya yang masih menangis. Tak ia duga kalau dirinya sendiri—sang Kuroba Kaito—telah menjadi begini. Rambut yang semakin beracak-acakan, pipi dan bagian nadi di lengannya yang berbekas dengan luka akibat goresan dari pisau yang ia pegang saat ini, kedua kantung mata yang masih terbentuk di bawah kedua matanya, dan seragam SMA Ekoda yang belum Ia lepaskan sampai sekarang. Dia tidak mengetahui, keadaan yang telah Kaito jalani sampai sekarang telah membuat Kaito menjadi begini. Menjadi setengah gila, dan hanya berharap ingin mati.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan berjongkok tepat di depan Kaito, kemudian dia mengelus rambut hitam kecokelatnya lembut. Takkan ia bayangkan betapa Kaito yang tepat di depan matanya saat ini, tidak mendapatkan rasa kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang didekatinya … bahkan sampai enam bulan pun. Dengan senyum yang berparas di wajahmu, kau tetap mengelus rambutnya.

Kaito yang menyadari akan ada seseorang yang mengelus rambutnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisannya dan melirik seorang pesulap putih bercahaya di seluruh tubuhnya yang masih mengelus rambutnya. Dia hanya tercengang kaget, percaya tidak percaya ia melihat dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Kaitou KID, identitas rahasianya yang telah ia lepaskan dengan terpaksa setelah insiden itu.

"Shh…. Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Aku bukan orang jahat yang kau pikirkan, kok…," ucap KID pelan, masih mengelus rambut Kaito.

Kaito yang masih merasakan helusan yang tidak ia rasakan selama enam bulan ini, terbayang kembali akan celaan dan caci maki yang ia dapat selama ini. Pikirannya mulai kacau, kedua bola matanya pun menjadi tatapan yang menakutkan. Wajah sedihnya pun berubah seketika menjadi rasa takut, dan seluruh badannya pun gemetaran.

"U … U … UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Jeritan yang ia keluarkan tiba-tiba itu pun menakuti KID yang menghentikan helusan rambutnya, dan Kaito mendorong keras KID tuk menjauh darinya. KID hanya merintih sakit setelah terdorong dan terhenti oleh dinding kamarnya dengan keras. Kaito pun langsung berdiri dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah yang Ia pegang, lalu mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke tatapan KID. KID hanya memasang wajah _'poker face'_nya.

"KENAPA … KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI? KAU … YANG TELAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU, KENAPA KAU DATANG KE TEMPAT INI?" tanya Kaito keras. KID hanya bisa terdiam, dan mencoba tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya dulu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa diriku yang sesungguhnya … malah berdiam tidak berdaya di ruangan ini?" tanya KID balik. Lalu berkata kembali, "Apa kau … masih memikirkan kejadian itu? Apa kau … marah karena diriku telah lepas darimu pada hari i—"

"DIAAAAAM!"

Ucapan KID pun terhenti akan teriakan Kaito yang menggema satu ruangan nan gelap. KID pun menutup kedua matanya, dan berpikir sejenak. Lalu mulai berkata, "Dengan keadaanmu yang mengkhawatirkan saat ini…" sambil membuka kedua mata violet-nya, "apa kau … ingin mati?"

'_Eh…?'_

Kaito pun diam tidak berdaya sesaat KID mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang menghentikan seluruh pikiran dan hatinya sejenak. Mati…. Tak ia bayangkan kalau sebuah kata itu akan menjadi sebuah penyelesaian dari sebuah penderitaan yang ia jalani selama enam bulan ini. Kaito pun teringat akan dirinya yang ingin bunuh diri dengan cara apapun, namun Tuhan tetap memberikan jalan untuk menghentikan aksi nekat yang akan merenggut nyawanya.

Lekas, pisau yang ia pegang terjatuh sendirinya tepat di depan KID. KID pun melirik pisau yang lepas dari genggaman Kaito dengan sendirinya, dan melirik kembali Kaito … dengan derasan air mata yang ia keluarkan dari kedua pelupuk mata violet-nya.

"Ka … Kaito. Kenapa dirimu…?" tanya KID sambil mengarahkan tangan putihnya ke pipi Kaito.

"CUKUP!" seru Kaito dengan memukul tangan KID tuk menjauhi pipinya yang membekas, masih dengan air mata yang masih menetes satu persatu. Air mata yang telah ia pertahankan saat ini, air mata yang telah menjadi pelampiasan akan perasaannya tanpa kasih sayang dan hanya mendapatkan celaan dari orang terdekatnya.

"Kaito…."

"LALU KENAPA…? LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU HARUS MATI? APA KAU AKAN SENANG…? APA KAU AKAN SENANG KALAU AKU MATI DAN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI?" teriak Kaito dengan memegang erat bagian hatinya. Bagian hati yang begitu sakit, saking sakitnya hingga tak bisa disembuhkan oleh seorang dokter sekaligus.

KID masih terdiam, dan meresapi semua perkataan Kaito. Kemudian Kaito kembali melampiaskan semua perasaannya yang tertekan selama ini, "Apa orang-orang akan senang … kalau seorang pengkhianat menghilang di dunia ini? Apa mereka dapat mengetahui … isi hati orang yang telah dikhianatinya? Apa mereka tidak mengetahui … betapa menderitanya orang itu begitu dia mendapatkan sebuah kata-kata negatif yang seketika menghancurkan hatinya? Apa mereka tidak berpikir dahulu … apa yang ia harus ucapkan untuk tidak membuat orang itu lebih menderita? Dan yang terlebih itu … APA MEREKA MENGETAHUI SEMUA PERASAANKU YANG TELAH KUDAPATKAN SELAMA INI?"

Kaki Kaito pun lemas seketika, dan Kaito terjatuh pelan hingga ia duduk di lantai dengan bekas air mata yang masih membasahinya. Dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bibirnya mulai gemetaran, tak bisa berkata satu atau dua kata lagi. Menatap lurus nan tajam terhadap KID yang masih saja melihatnya dengan muka yang begitu datar, namun sendu.

"Kalau saja … permintaan bisa diwujudkan. Aku … aku…." Sambil bergetarnya Kaito tidak mau berbicara kembali, namun masih tetap ia ingin lanjutkan sampai akhir.

"Daripada aku dikucilkan di dunia ini, daripada aku disiksa di dunia ini, daripada … daripada aku ditelantarkan begini. Aku, AKU INGIN MATI SAJA!" seru Kaito.

"… Kaito."

KID pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengarahkan dirinya tepat ke depan Kaito, dia pun berjongkok dan menghapus sebagian air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya. Kaito pun memandang KID lurus, melihatnya seakan meminta untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kaito kemudian mendekap ke badan KID dan kembali menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dekat KID, menangis seperti anak kecil. KID terdiam, kemudian dia memasang wajah senyum sambil memeluk Kaito erat. Mengusap punggungnya dan mengelus rambutnya kembali. Perlahan-lahan menjadi hangat, lebih hangat daripada hawa dingin yang menusuk pada malam itu.

"Lalu kenapa … kenapa kau ingin mati? Apa hidupmu sudah benar-benar tersiksa hanya karena ini?" bisik KID ke telinga Kaito. Namun Kaito tidak berani menjawabnya, dia masih saja mendekap di badan Kaito dan menangis semakin keras.

KID hanya bisa memasangkan senyuman tipisnya. "Keluarkanlah … keluarkanlah semua penderitaan dari dalam hatimu. Tidak apa kau menangis, asal kau bisa tenang," saran KID.

Air mata Kaito langsung mengalir begitu cepat, dekapan hangatnya ke KID pun semakin erat. Bagaikan dia mulai merengek ketika ia berumur enam tahun, Kaito mengeluarkan semua yang telah ia tekankan selama ini. Semua penderitaannya, semua caci maki yang telah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya selama enam bulan ini.

"Hu … hu … HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KID masih tersenyum walaupun rengekan kerasnya hampir membuat telinganya menjadi tuli sementara. Dia tetap mengusap punggung dan mengelus rambutnya, hingga perasaan Kaito menjadi lega.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau menginginanku tuk tidak boleh mati…? Memangnya … apakah aku pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini, KID?" tanya Kaito pelan, masih mendekap dalam kehangatan dari KID.

"Kenapa…? Kamu ini lucu sekali, Kai~," jawab KID sambil tertawa kecil. Pipi Kaito tiba-tiba merona begitu saja, kemudian melepaskan kehangatan dari KID dan langsung meliriknya. Begitu merasa dilirik oleh Kaito, KID menghentikan helusan dan usapan tuk Kaito dan hanya memberikan seringai alaminya terhadap Kaito yang membuat Kaito makin merona tak karuan.

"… Seseorang pernah mengatakan, kalau kau ingin mengetahui tentunya kau harus hidup di dunia ini atau tidak, kau akan mengetahuinya … jika kau terus hidup di dunia ini," lanjut KID sambil mengusap pipi Kaito yang masih dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Eh…?" Kaito masih bingung sambil menghentikan air mata yang masih menetes.

KID mengeluh pelan, lalu berkata, "Hidupmu memang sempurna, tapi karena kesempurnaan itulah yang bisa membuatmu hidup sampai sekarang. Dan jangan tengok kembali ke masa lalu, Kai. Masa lalu adalah sejarah, dan sejarah hanya bisa diingat tuk pembelajaran di masa depan. Masa lalu telah berakhir, tinggal kau mengarah ke masa depan yang masih menunggumu. Dan kalaupun kau akan sendirian di masa depan nanti, jangan pernah mengeluh, jangan pernah putus asa, dan … jangan pernah menangis…."

KID memberhentikan ucapannya sebentar, hingga dia melanjutkannya dengan senyuman tipis yang dibentuknya. KID mengarahkan bibir Kaito tepat ke depan bibirnya, lalu disentuhlah dengan pelan, walaupun sentuhan itu tidak terasa oleh Kaito. Kaito hanya terkejut dan kini mengerti apa maksud KID tentang sisa hidupnya yang masih ada di dunia ini. KID pun melepaskan sentuhan itu, dan melanjutkan perkataan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"… Karena, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

'_Eh…? Di … sisiku?' _

Dan lagi-lagi, air matanya kembali menetes. Namun bukan air mata penderitaan yang ia keluarkan sekarang, melainkan air mata ketidakpercayaan akan perkataan KID saat ini.

"Be … Benarkah…? Benarkah … kau akan selalu ada di sisiku…?" tanya Kaito tidak percaya, sambil air matanya menderas semakin cepat.

KID tersenyum yakin, "Ya…. Aku akan di sisimu tuk selamanya. Sampai kau puas menjalani hidup ini. Maka dari itu…" KID kembali menghapus air mata Kaito dan mengecup pipinya halus, dan menyeringai bahagia, "… Jangan menangis lagi, ya~!"

Kaito mencoba tuk menghentikan air matanya kembali, dan dia mencoba tuk mengeluarkan senyumannya. Meskipun susah, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah.

"Ya!" serunya sambil menyeringai bahagia seperti KID.

KID pun bahagia ketika Kaito telah menjadi Kuroba Kaito yang biasa lagi, hingga dia sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Kini dia telah merasa lega melihat dirinya yang telah ia lepaskan bisa tersenyum kembali, setelah enam bulan ini. Ya, hanya enam bulan ini dia bisa menderita, dan saat yang tepat inilah dia harus menenangkannya.

Waktu semakin malam, sang bulan kembali muncul dari persembunyiannya setelah awan hitam menyembunyikannya, dan pancaran bulan tersebut mengarah ke arah Kaito yang kini telah kembali menjadi dirinya kembali. Begitu melihat bulan yang terbentuk sempurnya di langit hitam, KID pun memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kaito.

"Nah, kini saatnya aku pamit, Kai. Tujuanku telah terselesaikan pada malam ini," ucap KID sambil menurunkan topinya. Tapi Kaito malah menyahutnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih, raut wajah yang mungkin menginginkan KID tuk tidak pergi darinya.

"Lho…? Kenapa jadi sedih gitu, Kai. Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, karena di dunia ini … tidak ada seseorang yang ingin dilahirkan sendirian!" seru KID dengan senyumannya.

"Bukan itu…."

'_Hah…?'_ KID berpaling kebingungan.

"Bukan itu. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan sendirian, tapi … kenapa kau ingin datang dan menyembuhkanku pada saat ini…?" tanya Kaito pelan. "Kalau kau bisa mengunjungiku, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" seru Kaito.

KID yang tadinya bingung, malah mengubah raut ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum kembali. Dia menepuk kepala Kaitu hingga Kaito merasa sedikit kaget.

"Hihihi…. Kamu orangnya penasaran sekali, Kai~," ucap KID. "Kenapa kau tidak memejam kedua matamu saja? Hari sudah semakin larut, dan kau harus istirahat, kan? Kasihan kamu tidak tidur selama ini," saran KID.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan sendiri tepukan dari KID dan beranjak ke ranjangnya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Setelah berbaring di ranjang dan menarik selimutnya, Kaito berpaling ke KID yang masih meliriknya.

"Besok … akan lebih baik dari malam ini atau kemarin, kan?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti!" sahut KID tersenyum.

"Dan … kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, kan?" tanya Kaito memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Kaito pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang sepertinya masih susah tuk dikeluarkannya. Kemudian dia menarik pelan selimutnya dan memejam kedua matanya perlahan, berharap kalau semua penderitaan dan penyiksaan untuknya sudah cukup sampai malam ini. Lalu esok akan disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang akan memulai hidupnya kembali.

Setelah melihat Kaito telah tertidur pulas setelah enam bulan ini, KID pun melirik alarm digital yang diletakkan di meja kecil pada samping ranjang. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dan di simpanlah benda tersebut tepat di samping alarm.

Namun sebelum itu….

"Kaito, aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah menjadi diriku sampai sekarang. Maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu menderita sampai sekarang. Memang perkataan maaf itu sederhana, tapi terlalu susah tuk dikeluarkan. Dan kini, aku bisa mengucapkannya … sekaligus menyembuhkanmu dari semua penderitaan yang melukaimu. Sebelum aku pergi darimu—"

… Sebelum dia menyelesaikan semua ucapannya, KID mendekati muka Kaito yang polosnya karena telah tertidur pulas. Kemudian dikecuplah pipi Kaito perlahan namun lembut, lalu kembali menjauh pelan dari Kaito yang masih lelap. Setelah membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, dengan samar-samar KID pun menghilang dari ruang tidur Kaito.

Seakan kegelapan kembali terasa di ruang tidur Kaito, namun … sang bulan dan bintang-bintang membantu menyinarkan cahayanya melalui jendela di dekatnya.

Di lihatlah alarm digital Kaito yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 12:04 A.M dan tanggal yang tertera di sampingnya…. _June 21st_. Dengan setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah kotak kecil putih mungil disertai pita biru menghiasinya, KID pun menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi sebelum dia akan sepenuhnya menghilang.

"—_Happy Birthday_, Kuroba Kaito_, my dear self_. Semoga kau tetap hidup di dunia ini sampai waktunya tiba tanpa beban satu pun. Jalanilah dunia ini dengan keceriaan yang kau miliki. Dunia ini memang kejam tapi …

… _aku telah berjanji, bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisimu._

_Maka dari itu, jangan menangis lagi … Kaito."_

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N: pasti pertama kali kalian baca ini, ngebayangin gini deh: _kok ada pairing kayak gini?_ ya kan?._.**

**salahkan ane gara2 surfing mulu ke Pixiv dan ketemu fanart yang Kaito sama KID-nya itu beda orang, beda tipis(?) ._. dan lagi2... angst yang untungnya endingnya gaterlalu ke-angst-an xD;; #kembalidiinjekreaders**

**dan kayaknya...ini fic pertama ane di FMKI, ya?._. soalnya yg lain selalu ada di FDCI terus sih x)v**

**.**

**but, thank you sooo much for reading thiis! ^w^ akhir kata, mohon reviewnya?:) Jaa-na~!**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412**_


End file.
